hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Godzilla Should Have Ended
Coming Soon TBA Transcript We begin with the death of Bryan Cranston. Ford: DAD! His dad appears out of the rumble, unharmed. Ford's Dad: I'm okay. Did you see that? I almost died. Whew, good thing I didn't. That would've really stunk, wouldn't it? I mean I just GOT here. Cue title. We now see Ford talking to Elle on the phone. Ford: Hey, I'm still alive. Elle: Oh, thank God. I was so scared. Ford: Listen, there's something I need to tell you because I'm a responsible husband. Elle: Uh-huh? Ford: GET OUT OF THE CITY! THERE'S GIANT MONSTERS! THEY'RE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE CITY AND PEOPLE ARE GONNA DIE! LEAVE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Elle: You don't want me to wait for you to get here first? Ford: FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP TALKING AND JUST GO! OH, AND TAKE OUR SON WITH YOU! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LEAVE HIM WITH A STRANGER! THAT'S JUST WEIRD! Elle: Okay, I will. Thank you for letting me know! Goodbye! (leaves) Ford: YOU'RE WELCOME! (crys) Fast forward to Dr Guy doing the "Let them fight" scene. Doctor: The arrogance of man is thinking nature is their control, and not the other way around. Let them fight. General: Are you sure there's nothing we can do? Doctor: Let them fight. General: Maybe nuke the creatures before they reach a major city? Doctor: (annoyed) Let them fight. General: Maybe power down the facilities these monsters feed off of? Doctor: Let them fight! General: ... You just want to see giant monsters fight, don't you? Doctor: :'( Let them fight. Fast forward to... Raleigh and Mako in Gypsy Danger heading towards Godzilla. Raleigh: Okay, there's a Cat 5 Kaiju in San Francisco, we've combined our memories, and we're ready to fight. Mako: Right. We see Gypsy Danger extend it's sword and charge towards Godzilla. Raleigh: Alright, guys, let's do this! GYPSYYYYYYYYYYYY DAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! Godzilla just burns them to death with his Atomic Breath. Fast forward to Ford watching the boat sail off with the nuke from the helicopter that rescued him. Ford: It's over. We made it. The boat's driving away with the bomb, and everything's-. Co-Pilot: THERE'S NO WAY THAT BOAT GOT FAR ENOUGH AWAY IN TIME! WE'RE ALL GONNA DI-! The nuke goes off, killing everything bar the unconscious Godzilla. Fast forward to the ending of the movie. Everyone cheers for Godzilla, dubbing him The King Of The Monsters. Elle: I was so worried but now everything's okay. KDO News: THE SAVIOR OF THE CITY Reporter: Be amazed, ladies and gentlemen, because we are clearly looking at the greatest hero to ever exist on this great Earth. Cut to the home of... Superman: What?! Superman flies off to confront the people of San Francisco. Superman: Oh sure! When Godzilla destroys half the city and kills the unstoppable threat to save the world, everyone CHEERS! But when I do it, everyone gets all grouchy and judgemental! I see how it is. KDO News: SUPE'S STILL JELLY Superman: Hey, way to go, Godzilla! You killed those awful creatures... that only wanted to breed! You know who else wanted to procreate at the expense of Humanity?! ZOD! That's right! YOU'RE WELCOME! (flies home) Everyone returns to cheering for Godzilla. Godzilla, happy for the praise, runs towards the water and does a swan dive. Everyone's cheers turn into screams at the massive tidal wave Godzilla created. The end. We then see Walter Whie meeting Godzilla in a desert. Walter White: Say my name. Godzilla: RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! Walter White: You're Godzilla right! Category:Episodes